


Sweet

by drabbletale



Series: PuppyBerry Drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: They had never gone this far before, never gone farther than fully clothed grinding… As much as Slim appreciated any attention his brother’s copy was willing to give… it was never quite enough.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt 'You taste like fucking candy' on tumblr~

Slim lifted his head in time to see Blue’s eyes roll back, his legs opening just a bit wider. It gave Slim a better view of Blue’s already leaking hole. They had never gone this far before, never gone farther than fully clothed grinding… As much as Slim appreciated any attention his brother’s copy was willing to give… it was never quite enough.

By the time Blue came down from an orgasm, he’d be damp in his pants. The Fell monster could  _smell_  it. He would try and get it on himself, make it so that even his own clothing smelled of Blue’s magic but… The small skeleton was very careful about keeping his ‘mess’ away from his Puppy. It was frustrating  _beyond_  frustration. He wanted to point out to Blue that he loved everything about him, but… Slim was never sure exactly how far he’d be allowed to go, if he would scare off his precious new ‘friend’ by trying to get a taste of the magic he so terribly longed for.

Blue had come to him this morning, eyes wide and blushing like they hadn’t spent all their time together dry humping like dogs in heat. He asked if they could go  _further,_  with such sweetness in his voice, his eyes pleading to be taken seriously, to be allowed to go as far as he wanted to.

And now here they are, in Blue’s bed. The smaller skeleton was naked and already wet and quivering. Slim gently nipped at Blue’s summoned calf, before setting it on his shoulder. Blue groaned, his face becoming even more flushed when Slim’s long fingers held his lips just far apart enough that he could see exactly how tight the dripping hole was.

The scent of his magic was in the air and it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Like a cloud of powdered sugar, he thought he could lick the air and he would taste the sweetness that permeated his senses. Blue gasped as Slim breathed deep, savoring the moment.

“Y-you really don’t have to do this, puppy! We can just… have normal… Uh…”

Their gazes met and the words died in Blue’s throat at the dark look in Slim’s eyes. There was no denying what the taller skeleton wanted.

Slim’s smirk glinted in the light coming from the window and Blue took a shaky breath, allowing his head to fall back onto the pillow behind him. Slim leaned forward then, pressing his teeth against the wetness in a small kiss before they really started. Blue gasped, one hand falling to sit on top of Slim’s head. “P-Puppy! That’s too cold!”

Slim chuckled, his tongue finally falling out of his mouth to run a long swipe up the slick magic. A moan called out above him, but it broke up into desperate little whimpers as Blue’s hand clawed the skull between his legs closer. “O-oh stars… I… I… ah~ahnnn….”

Slim licked the magic off his teeth, closing his eyes and taking a moment to appreciate the flavor. “you taste like fucking  _candy_.”


End file.
